In electromagnetic simulation and analysis, network models are often utilized for analyzing electrical components, circuits, and systems. Network models may be characterized by network parameters, such as impedance parameters (Z-parameters), admittance parameters (Y-parameters), and scattering parameters (S-parameters).
S-parameters are often used in applications involving relatively high frequencies, such as RF and microwave frequency ranges. In low frequency domain including direct current condition (zero frequency), however, S-parameters measured or calculated using traditional methods may suffer from low accuracy. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for improving accuracy of S-parameters in a relatively wide spectrum.